Beneath the Surface
by JasonMorganfan87
Summary: The Cullens underestimated Bella. They thought she was nothing but a weak vulnerable human, but she is none of those things, least of all human. They will soon realize their mistake because nothing will stop Bella from getting back what she feels they've taken from her, her mate.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Beneath the Surface**

**Bella's POV**

I was lying in bed listening as Charlie showed our guests out. It had been several hours since Edward had left me in the woods. Contrary to what I led everyone to believe, I was not broken up about it. I detested Edward and his arrogant, holier than thou attitude. I'd spent the last several months fighting the urge to rip him limb from limb when I wasn't laughing my ass off at him that was. But that would've ruined the plan. Not that the plan didn't get shot to hell anyway. Edward was gone, as was his family. That wasn't supposed to happen.

My thoughts were interrupted by a door closing. I got up and quietly made my way downstairs, just in case they hadn't truly left.

"They're gone," I heard Charlie say.

I quickened my pace and stopped trying to be sneaky. I found Charlie in the kitchen by the door. "Thank God. Why did you call them in the first place?"

"I didn't. Billy was with me when I got home and saw your note. If I didn't act worried, he would've been suspicious. I don't have your mojo to trick him into thinking whatever I want," Charlie said.

I smiled. It was true. I could convince anyone I met whatever I wanted. It was almost like hypnosis. All I had to do was whisper what I wanted someone to think or see in their ears and they would. That was why everyone who saw him believed Charlie was the police chief and had lived here in Forks his entire life. It was also why the Cullens believed we were both human.

That's right, I was far from human. Charlie wasn't either. Neither one of us had been human for almost two hundred years. Every time the Cullen treated me like I was some defenseless little human, I wanted to punch them, when I wasn't laughing that their stupidity that is.

"Why'd you leave a note anyway?" Charlie asked.

I gave him a look. "You really think I left a damned note? I haven't left you a note since I was seventeen, the actual age of seventeen. The arrogant asshole must of left you the note. He probably thought my poor human heart wouldn't be able to handle the rejection and left it so you would send someone after me.

"Well, you played the part nicely. Sam said he found you in the forest basically catatonic," Charile said as he started messing with his eyes. He was taking out his colored contacts. When he was done, instead of the dark brown eyes, he was left with blood red ones.

I cringed just thinking about the dog. "Mangy mutt! I'm never gonna get that stink off of me."

"You're the one that let him find you," Charlie pointed out.

"Well, I had to make it look real. Everyone around town saw me go around worshipping the ground Asshole Edward walked on. They would've been suspicious if I just bounced back like nothing happened," I said.

"Not if you used your mojo," Charlie said.

"Okay, fine, so I like screwing with people's heads," I finally admitted. Boy did I like it. There was nothing better than screwing with someone's mine, and it was much better when I didn't use my power to do it. It was so much more fun.

"You're like your mother that way," Charlie said with a chuckle.

I laughed at him. "From here? Like you're so innocent? You can't tell me you don't get off on it every time you're with Billy or Harry, knowing what their ancestors used to do to our kind."

Charlie grinned back at me. "Alright, so I enjoy it too."

"Did the dumbass call yet?" I asked.

"About an hour ago, and stop calling your brother a dumbass," Charlie said, ever the father.

Yeah, the family didn't just consist of me and Charlie. I had a brother, a blood brother. We were both Charlie's children and we were both turned, though not at the same time or the same way. "So what did he said."

"He said that he miscalculated how the plan would work," Charlie said.

I rolled my eyes. That was my dumbass brother alright. He had a way of speaking the obvious that just had you ready to punch him. "Oh, really? I couldn't tell. I'm gonna break both his arms off, literally!"

"No, you're not. He couldn't have known things would end like this," Charlie said.

"It was his stupid plan! He should've thought it through!" I yelled. I was pissed. I really hated the way things ended. Oh, I didn't care that Edward was gone. I was ready to end him myself just to get him out of my life. But he had taken everyone with him, including my mate. That pissed me off.

"Okay, calm down, Bells. We can still fix this. We just have to go about it a different way," Charlie placated me.

"I want what's mine," I said firmly. Obviously I was a very territorial person. I wanted what belonged to me. _He_ belonged to me, just as I did him. I intended to take back what was mine.

"You'll have what's yours, honey. It just might take a little more time. For right now, we should get out of here. We'll head back home and see what your brother and his lovely wife have to say. I'm sure they already have some kind of idea of what we should do."

I nodded. My brother was the planner in the family. True, the plan didn't always work, but he always came up with another. Eventually, the plan worked. it was just sticking with him until he got it right. "Alright, fine, but he better not screw it up this time. I'm not a patient person."

"I never would've guessed, Bells. Go get your stuff. We'll head out now. We'll need to stop before we make the journey though. I need to hunt."

I nodded again and headed upstairs. I would go and I would even reign my temper in for the moment as long as I got my mate back soon. If not, all hell was going to break loose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

We made to my brother's house and our home state the next day. I was still seething with fury. In fact, the more time that passed, the more angry I got. I was gonna tear my brother apart when I got my hands on him. I knew it wasn't really his fault that things went to hell, but he'd come up with the idiotic plan and I couldn't get to the Cullens right now, so he seemed like a pretty good target for my rage. Plus, the fact he was my brother and annoyed the crap out of me helped too.

I was out of the car before it even came to a full stop and started towards the small house.

"Bella," I heard Charlie call after me.

I ignored my father and continued towards my brother's house. Before I could get to the door, my brother's wife and the woman I considered a sister came out to great me.

"Bella, it's so good to see you," she said in a thick southern accent.

I decided to calm my ire a bit so that I could great my sister. I hugged her tightly. "Hey, sis. How have you been?"

"Uh, well, I'd say better than you," she said before pulling away. "He feels really bad. He thought the plan would work."

I scowled at the mention of my brother. "He doesn't feel nearly as bad as he's gonna."

"Bella, enough," Charlie said as he came forward and hugged my sister. "Good to see you, Beautiful."

"Hi, Charlie," she said as she hugged him back.

"So where is the asshole?" I asked.

"Bella. As you can see, she's a little testy," Charlie said.

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to my father to downplay the situation. I was far more than testy. I was murderous. I wanted Alice and Edward Cullen to be piles of ashes on the mantle! The others weren't that much better, save Rosalie and Emmett, but those two were the worst. I wanted Alice to pay for what she'd reduced my mate to and Edward pissed me off because he was arrogant asshole!

"Well, I can't blame her there. If a little midget pixie had hijacked my mate, I'd feel the same way," my sister said.

"If I come out am I safe?!" A voice called from inside the house.

I rolled my eyes at my idiot brother. He didn't really fear anything. Oh, I could do some damage to him if I really tried, but he had nothing really t fear from me. For one, he was my brother. I might hurt him, but not enough to do lasting damage. No matter how much he pissed me off, I still loved him. Also, he had the strength and training to subdue me if he had to.

"Peter, get your ass out here!" Charlie ordered.

A man with short blond hair and crimson red eyes stepped out eyeing me carefully. My brother Peter. "Now before you say anything…"

The loud growl I had let out cut him off mid-sentence. "I wasn't planning on talking!" I said before pouncing on him. I got him in my grasp and threw clear across the yard.

"Bella!" Charlie growled at me.

Peter stood up and dusted himself off just in time for me to come rushing towards him. This time he was ready for me and put his arms around me tightly.

"Let go of me, Asshole!" I yelled angrily.

If anything, Peter's hold got stronger. "Calm down, Baby girl. I know you're pissed, but it's not really at me."

"The hell it's not!" I yelled before head butting him, causing him to release me and get sent back a few feet.

"Isabella, enough!" Charlie yelled with a loud snarl, proving he was all vampire.

Peter picked himself up again. "Will you just let me talk for a second? I didn't know it would turn out like this. You really think I would've suggested it if I did?"

"No," I said calming down just slightly. Peter was my big brother. I knew he wouldn't set out to deliberately hurt me. Still, it was his plan and I was pissed that it failed. "Why the hell didn't you consider this, Peter."

"Okay, I suggest we all go inside. The neighbors are a few yards away, but y'all were loud enough that they might have heard. Let's not chance given anyone a show," My sister said.

"Wise as ever, Char. Shall we?" Charlie asked.

Peter walked towards the house and got pulled into our father's arms briefly. "Hey, Dad," he said in his southern accent. Peter had an accent while me and our father didn't because he spent a lot more time in the south than we did. We kind of lost it, though that didn't mean we weren't proud southern folk.

"How you doing, son?" Charlie asked.

"Ugh, been better," Peter said with guilt in his voice, making me feel a bit remorseful for taking things out on him. It wasn't actually his fault. I just wanted someone to blame.

"It's not your fault, Peter. Come on, let's go inside," Charlie said.

We all went inside and headed towards the table. We all took our seats. Peter and Char sat on one side of the table while Charlie and I sat on the other side.

"Bella, I really am sorry. I didn't think it would turn out like this. It shouldn't have turned out like this. The second pansy boy Edward went to attack you, the Major should've felt the pull and stopped him," Peter said. From his tone, I could tell that he was really confounded.

"Except that Edward didn't attack me. Jasper did. It makes no sense. Jasper shouldn't have even part of the illusion of me cutting my finger or feeling bloodlust. Yet Jasper is the one that felt the most bloodlust and attacked. The others weren't supposed to be a part of it either and they felt it. I don't get it," I said confused. My anger had begun to dissipate and I started to really think about what happened and wonder why. Before I'd been too focused on my anger to think about it, but my brother questioning it got me going to. My power had never failed me before. What the hell had happened?

"Maybe he didn't. Maybe none of them did," Char said.

I looked at her like she grew a second head. "Char, you know I love you, even more than my idiot brother…"

"Hey," Peter protested.

"But don't be dense. All of their eyes were as black as night. That indicates hunger. They all felt bloodlust."

"Yeah, but not necessarily _their_ bloodlust. By using your gift, you made Eddie think you were his singer. The bloodlust he felt would've been extreme," Char said.

"Yes, I'm aware. That was the whole point. We wanted him to feel more thirsty than he ever has before so he'd attack, but the little asshole managed to control it!" I growled angrily.

"Or he shifted it, sent it elsewhere," Char said as she looked right at me.

I met her eyes and it only took a minute for me to realize what she was saying. The only way for Edward to have avoided some of his bloodlust was to transfer it someone else. He didn't have that power by himself, but by throwing it all at the empath in the house, he could do it. He was the reason Jasper attacked me and also why the others felt it. He threw it at Jasper and Jasper in turn, unable to handle it, accidently projected it to the rest of the family. "I will freaking kill him!"

"Bella, calm down," Charlie said.

"Calm down? He harmed my…"

"Okay, no one's harmed," Peter said.

"You're wrong. You didn't see his face later," I said. After Edward had taken me home that night, I doubled back. I saw Jasper in the woods with Alice. He looked so miserable. He was devastated that he'd attacked me.

"He'll be okay. He's dealt with a lot. He can deal with this too, though he shouldn't have to," Peter said.

"Damn straight he shouldn't. You better have a plan here, Peter," I told my brother. I would be damned if I gave up now. Jasper was my mate and I wanted him back.

Peter smirked at me. "Don't I always, baby sister."


End file.
